Liebesspiel
by Tei X
Summary: Un regalo de noche de brujas, inspirado en el coloreado de Halloween de Tite. Un liebesspiel entre una diabilla y un Frankenstein. *IchiRuki* *LEMMON*


El one-shot que van a leer a continuación no es más que el producto de mis noches de insomnio, cigarrillos, red bull, mi perversión, el dichoso coloreado de Halloween de Tite y esas fiestas de todos contra todos (o por el que se deje) xD

No tenía idea de como condenados era el disfráz de Rukia de la cintura hacia abjo pero mi hollow interno asumió xD que era un vestido entallado, muy corto y con encaje.

Liebesspiel (alemán) al español significa 'juego de amor'. Gracias a "Closer" de NIN por la inspiración jeje.

Si no te gusta el lemmon será mejor que no lo leas, caso contrario pues ojalá que te agrade.

Un regalito para el foro de IchiRukiSP y las IchiRukistas en esta fecha que tanto me gusta

Happy Sexy Halloween.

* * *

**... ... * … …**

**~* Liebesspiel *~**

**[One-Shot]**

Llegaron a casa a horas no muy adecuadas de llegar a su edad, el reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la madrugada, entre silencio y penumbra caminaron por los pasillos tratando de no despertar a los demás miembros que dormitaban, en especial al jefe de familia. Acaban de llegar de una dichosa y no muy sana fiesta de disfraces, a la cual Ichigo se vio obligado a ir por la insistencia de la morena teniendo que recurrir al dichoso body-paint para tener un 'disfráz' decente.

— Estoy cansada… y tengo muchísima sed— Se quejaba la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina, a penas y podía caminar, esas botas rosadas de plataforma le estaban matando los pies.

—Deja de quejarte…— Respondió el ojimiel a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, se preguntaba en qué momento Rukia perdió el pudor, cada año su disfraz era más escandaloso y diminuto, llegaría el momento en que iría 'vestida' de Eva pero tenía que agradecerle por permitirle deleitarse con su figura.

—Cierra la boca…— Replicó la pelinegra cruzando el marco de la cocina para ir directo al interruptor, después tomó un vaso limpio y se sirvió agua del grifo.

Hubo una afonía, el pelinaranja mantenía la vista en la morena, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza, era un deleite contemplar su delgado cuerpo a penas cubierto por su diminuto disfraz rosado de diabla, uno que dejaba ver ese par de largas y torneadas piernas, sin olvidar su bello rostro… ¿Como pretendía mirarla sin 'reaccionar'? y no porque fuese un Shinigami sustituto significaba que podía ladear el deseo, era también un adolescente enamorado y con alborotadas hormonas.

De verla sentía como el deseo comenzaba a resurgir en su cuerpo como por arte de magia, tenía las ansias locas de tocarla, de tenerla bajo suyo y escucharla gemir, esos deseos primitivos le estaban llenando la cabeza de muchas imágenes que sólo incrementaban su necesidad y la tensión.

— ¿Porqué me miras así? — Preguntó Rukia extrañada, enarcando una ceja, con el vaso cristalino casi pegado a sus labios.

—Nada… sólo que… verte así… no me ayuda mucho— Dijo con cierta dificultad, sin despegar su mirada.

Rukia al principio no captó a que se refería pero al intercambiar mirada con el muchacho disfrazado de Frankenstein pudo darse cuenta.

—Ahh ya sé a que te refieres… es una lástima porque no puedo hacer nada por ti— Dijo con cierta burla, sonriendo socarrona, le divertía la 'angustia' que Ichigo expresaba al saber que la abstinencia seguiría por mucho tiempo más.

La pelinegra le echó una mirada coqueta antes de salir de la cocina con dirección a las escaleras, el pelinaranja la maldijo por debajo, le estaba provocando a propósito, segundos después la siguió tratando de 'convencerla' con tanto argumento que cualquier otra persona lo tacharía de desesperado.

—Claro que puedes ayudarme nada más que no quieres…— Reprochó siguiéndole los pasos, haciendo ademanes y dramatizando.

—No es eso…— Respondió la morena llegando al segundo piso.

—Entonces— Quiso saber el sustituto con ceja enarcada.

Rukia se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para encararlo, sonrió llena de sátira, mirando al ojimiel.

—Ichigo… no vivimos solos… tus hermanas y tu padre también viven aquí… no me parece adecuado— Estaba sorprendida por la falta de decencia el ojimiel, no podía creerlo, él le 'rogaba' algo de entretenimiento… ¿A caso no le daba vergüenza? y no es porque no quisiera sólo que no lo creía apropiado.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? Pues no lo es para que lo sepas — Le replicó indignado, ella se burlaba de su nada agradable situación con un descaro impresionante, quizás porque no lo entendía o no padecía esa desesperación por cubrir 'esa' necesidad, o quizás se lo aguantaba.

La morena se lamió los labios, había que poner las cosas en orden. No era lugar ni momento para hacer 'esas cosas', pero en contrapartida estaba su mismo y creciente deseo… era una pugna entre lo que anhelaba y lo que era correcto… pero como el 83% de las veces anteriores, se decidió por lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban. Se aventuró a tomarle por sorpresa, se acercó al sustituto hasta que sus labios llegaron a su oído y con voz seductora le dijo:

— ¿En la sala o en tu habitación? —

El ojimiel abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿eso era una aceptación a su invitación?, pues claro que lo era, el oírla fue como música para sus oídos, su expresión cambió al instante, lo que menos le importaba era el lugar, sólo quería hacerle el amor.

Rukia sabía que había dicho las palabras mágicas ya que al instante el ojimiel la tomó de la muñeca llevándola hasta el sitio más cercano: su recámara; sin fijarse que podía ocasionar, ya que prácticamente restaba importancia en esos instantes.

Dentro del recinto se encargó de cerrar la puerta con seguro, ella se soltó de su agarré para hasta el borde de la cama y poder deshacerse de esas rosadas botas, él la contempló maravillado, las ansias lo estaban consumiendo y si Rukia no se daba prisa terminaría por tomar iniciativa.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? — Inquirió sugerente la pelinegra, mostrándole el cierre de su disfraz, a espera de que él fuese y se lo despojara.

—Déjatelo puesto…— Le indicó con media sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Desde que tenían una vida sexual activa en conjunto siempre había sido el mismo formato en que la desnudez abundaba, esa ocasión podían 'festejar' un Halloween de manera especial disfrutando de los placeres de la carne con lo que traían puesto… una fantasía que anhelaba se hiciera realidad.

Rukia sonrió ante la idea mirando al Ichigo 'Frankenstein'.

El muchacho se acercó lo suficiente y atrapó los labios de la morena, se había vuelto adicto a ellos y a su sabor, los devoró con total pasión. Terminaron cayendo en el colchón sin abandonar sus bocas, las manos empezaron pecaminosas a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. El asunto aumentó de intensidad cuando la ojiazul sintió que 'aquello' que tenía el ojimiel había reaccionado, era notorio ya que se friccionaba cadenciosamente por encima de todas esas prendas que ambos llevaban puestas.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, se separó un poco de entre las piernas de la pelinegra, quien a gesto provocador se encargó de dirigir la manos de su joven novio hasta sus bragas, instándolo a que le se las despojara. Él no se negó, le hizo absoluto caso, levantó un poco aquella minifalda plegada con encaje y deslizó por las piernas de la muchacha aquella íntima prenda hasta quitársela y arrojarla en alguna parte de la habitación.

De misma forma, se encargó de su escasa vestimenta, se quitó el oscuro cinturón, desabrochó aquel botón de su pantalón y se bajó la bragueta. Rukia contempló aquel bien formado torso de 'su' Franskenstein, y se acomodó en la cama mientras el pelinaranja se estiraba hasta el buró en busca de un dichoso preservativo.

Al dar con el profiláctico hizo lo debido, dejando que ella se deleitara la vista. Después volvió a su posición original, tomó las piernas de su joven amante y las abrió situando su miembro en la hendidura femenina.

La ojiazul se aferró a su cuello observando con algo de pudor el rostro de su amante, y cuando sintió la punzada que tan bien conocía, previa a la penetración, trató de no tensarse.

Ichigo buscó sus labios y volvió a saborearlos mientras con facilidad su palpitante miembro iba abriéndose camino, el interior envolvió su hombría al punto del dolor y después del orgasmo. La unión de sus labios se deshizo, ya que el ojimiel soltó un gemido, el calor de esa cavidad estaba volviéndole loco.

Una fuerte y segura estocada, fue lo necesario para que su hombría descansase en el interior de la morena. Rukia soltó un ahogado gemido. Unos segundos de calma aparecieron para permitirle al cuerpo acostumbrarse a esa invasión.

Antes de continuar la besó con ternura, sus respiraciones agitadas en vez de normalizarse se agitaron aún más cuando el pelinaranja comenzó con un lento y tortuoso vaivén. El ir y venir les estaba arrancando gemidos estrepitosos por igual, la morena escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho sintiendo en su oído el esfuerzo en murmullos.

El ojimiel tomó con fuerza la cintura de su compañera irrumpiendo con furia y ferocidad, lejos de molestarle, le gustaba la forma salvaje con la que la poseía.

El cuerpo de la morena se arqueó apenas, comenzando a gozar con aquellos movimientos; enlazó sus piernas con las del ojimiel, hundió sus dedos en su espalda, elevó sus caderas, sintiendo de un segundo al otro toda una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que la colmaban. Esos estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo eran sublimes, maravillosos, imposibles de explicar con palabras, no existía idioma capaz de describir las sensaciones que les estaban embargando… era como estar cerca del cielo.

Pero no terminó ahí, el pelinaranja salió completamente del interior de su amante y se acostó boca arriba sobre el colchón, atrayendo el cuerpo de la ojiazul, quien indudable al notar la situación fue a ocupar su lugar, sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del pelinaranja para tener un punto de apoyo, notando como la pintura de su disfraz se deslavaba por el calor y la transpiración; y dejó que sus caderas se acomodase.

Ichigo sonrió al ver aquella magnifica vista, a su pequeña diabla, bañada en sudor con mirada chispeante, en pose tan indecorosa, la alentó a sentarse, a dejarse hundir su miembro lentamente, en disfrutar de tan exquisito placer.

Su cuerpo se estremeció apenas, cuando tuvo toda la hombría del muchacho en sus entrañas, el cual en disfraz de Frankenstein elevó su cuerpo sentándose en la cama, abrazó la cintura de la morena y empezó a moverse.  
Poco a poco, el lento vaivén de cadera se tornó alocado y desaforado, los gemidos más inmorales se hicieron presentes acompañados de sudor y besos entrecortados llenos de ternura.

En el momento cumbre Rukia se aferró a su cuerpo, enredó sus dedos en la naranja cabellera de su novio y gimió por última ocasión al llegar al orgasmo. Ichigo no tardó y no aguantó más, terminó descargándose, indicándolo previamente con un gemido masculino.

En esa misma posición se mantuvieron, con respiraciones agitadas, con aperlado sudor resbalando sus cuerpos, abrazándose, mirándose en los ojos del otro con ternura, sellando su apasionada noche de brujas con un parsimonioso beso.

Cuando el alba apareció y con ello el nuevo día, resintieron los hechos a la hora del desayuno.

Yuzu se hizo la desentendida, aunque Karin aparentemente se mostraba molesta dado a que no logró conciliar bien el sueño por esos 'extraños' ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Isshin se mostró insinuante ante cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su hijo y con la misma Rukia.

No sólo los miembros de la familia si no que hasta los vecinos se habían enterado de lo que indecorosamente habían hecho en plena madrugada, de su escandaloso y apasionado juego de amor.

**... ... * … …**

**

* * *

**

Espero les haya gustado n__n gracias por leerlo y comentar.

Saludos!!!


End file.
